


【帝韦伯】哺乳文学

by Protein



Series: 草本太太奇幻故事系列衍生车 [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Furry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 草本太太的furry太香了，急速发车才想起来该来这里也发一下。感谢太太授权给我写，因为AO3好像不能发图片，就不放驾驶许可证了。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Series: 草本太太奇幻故事系列衍生车 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833406
Kudos: 32





	【帝韦伯】哺乳文学

兽王进来时看见他的王妃正侧躺在床上，巨大的床铺上是一个小小的拱起，前襟敞开着，一只幼兽趴在一旁，毛绒绒的小爪子踩着生父柔软的乳房，吮吸着乳头。魔龙族混血的韦伯有着一条毛发光泽顺滑的长尾巴，此时无意识地在床上扫动着，撑着脑袋假寐，苍白的脸看起来有丝疲惫让君王忍不住心疼起来。

过了好一阵，小崽子终于吃完了奶，被侍女抱了下去。君王才翻身上床将躺着的人抱进怀里。哺乳期的韦伯身上散发着一股淡淡的奶香，胸部微微鼓起比以往都要柔软。兽王的爪子抚上那片迦南之地，隔着衣料轻轻揉捏却换来怀里人不满的声音。

“rider…”嗓音低软，有些别扭地在兽王的怀里扭了扭，头埋在赤红色的鬃毛里，闻着他身上皮革与太阳的味道。

君王享受着怀里人的亲昵，另一只手抓住了那条漂亮的尾巴细细抚摸。在他们初见的时候，这条美丽充满光泽的尾巴便吸引了君王的注意力。他忍不住捧在手里抚摸，嗅闻，舔舐。这一连串的动作显然吓到了与他初次见面的韦伯。

“请您不要戏弄在下。”只见谦和得体的国命拉拢着他毛绒绒的耳朵，用那细瘦的手臂去推拒自己强健的身体。这显然毫无意义，伊斯坎达尔一把便把细小的人打横抱了起来，冲进了觐见魔龙族王的宫殿。

“金闪闪，余中意这小子，把他赐与余！”兽王完全没有估计殿前的礼仪，见到金色的龙王时便把心愿脱口而出。

而现在，韦伯还是和以前一样容易害羞，却开始习惯与伊斯坎达尔的亲昵。哺乳期的乳房胀得难受，被幼崽吮吸的乳头更是红肿得生疼。兽王的爪子温暖轻柔，细密的毛发比任何毛毯都柔软，正安抚着难受的身体。

衣衫被尽数褪下，坐在兽王身上的人享受着体贴的揉捏。尖爪偶尔刮蹭过红艳翘立的乳首，酥麻的快感便传递过来，让人忍不住要呜咽出声。那只巨大的爪子，可以将那对乳房同时握于手中，一起向里揉捏。

光洁的皮肤因寒冷的空气而起了一层鸡皮，兽王温暖的体温让他无意识地朝温暖的怀里蹭动。胸部与尾部同时的刺激，让韦伯颤抖起来，他紧紧地抱住眼前的人，将头埋入那柔软的鬃毛里来遮挡自己羞红的脸。偶尔那无法克制的呜咽声从他的喉里漏出来，那原本立着的双耳也软了下来耷拉在脑袋上。

爪子的主人将他从怀里捞起来，去吻他。带着倒刺的舌苔磨蹭着细嫩的脸颊，痒痒的让韦伯浅浅地笑了起来，而后舔舐他浅薄的唇，打开口腔， 肥厚的舌便探入其中。卷着那小舌吮吸，扫过里面的每一处缝隙，描摹着牙龈略过牙齿，掠夺着仅有的氧气。吻毕，怀里的人已经有些晕眩，缺氧使他的脸更加红润，嘴唇被吻得微肿，灰绿色的眼睛蒙着一层薄薄的水汽。

伊斯坎达尔去叼那柔软的耳朵，毛绒绒的耳尖被兽王细致地舔舐，粗糙的舌苔如按摩般蹭着他。狮子的利齿被男人细心地收拢起来，威严的君王正如一只撒娇的大猫一样抱着心爱的人蹭动，嗅闻。

狮子的尾巴缠上韦伯细瘦的腰，他背靠着绒毛柔软的胸膛，不断地向他提供热源。他甚至能感受到属于伊斯坎达尔的心跳，那双爪子从未停止对胸部的揉搓。那团散发着奶香且柔软的乳肉被细致地把玩，尖爪沿着浅粉色的乳晕打转，掐着翘立硬挺的乳首向两边拉拽。

“唔…”奇异的触感让韦伯发出低低的呜咽，“痛…”他委屈地说道，却不能停止伊斯坎达尔对他的使坏。

哺乳期的乳房总是不时会泌出乳汁来，平时穿着乳垫避免弄湿衣衫，现在却没了这层保护。细小的水柱突然喷了出来，是乳白色的汁液。伊斯坎达尔也未曾想到会有如此场面，他的爪子上沾满了奶水。

兽王舔了舔手爪品尝着香甜的蜜露，可这样的场面在韦伯看来实在太过羞耻。他羞红了脸，去捶打眼前的人，发出咚咚的声响却丝毫没有撼动对方。

“笨蛋！”他红着脸大叫。

却在一瞬间，双手被利爪捉住，整个人向后被推倒在了柔软的床垫上。胜利的雄狮朝他露出得意的笑容，舔了舔嘴角，便朝那应许之地攻去。酥麻的快感从乳房传来，密布着倒刺的舌苔正舔舐着胸前的樱红，甚至用力吮吸，将奶汁吞吃入腹。

细瘦的胳膊怎么也推不开胸前的脑袋，火红的鬃毛蹭着韦伯的脖子与脸颊，“哈，rider，不要。”他叫着，可身上的男人却未曾停下动作，反而将吮吸的力道加大了几分，痛感与快感一同袭来，将他的意识抽离，他知道自己已经推不开身上的人，便转而抱住那颗脑袋，鬃毛里是他所喜欢的属于伊斯坎达尔特有的味道。

韦伯的裤腰被解开，露出光洁的臀。爪子磨蹭着尾巴的根部，向上提起露出湿润的后穴。被拽住尾巴的不安感让韦伯下意识地扭着腰，兽王的狮子尾巴缠上苍白的小腿，如安慰般磨蹭。“小子，余还想要。”兽王的声音低哑着，凑在他耳边。黑色的毛发遮去了羞红，却依旧发烫。

尖利的爪轻柔地阔开柔软的穴，艳粉色的穴口分泌着肠液。韦伯跪趴在床上，尾巴被抓在手里向上提，使他的臀也不得不太高些，腰肢下沉，双肘勉强撑着上半身。他有些无助又有些期待，被充分调教过的身体已经习惯了略显粗暴的对待。

硕大坚硬的龟头不知抵上了穴口，碾压着嫩肉一寸寸往里进。

细瘦的身体因进入而颤抖，胳膊勉强支撑着上身，毛绒绒的黑色长尾无意识地去缠绕对方强壮的胳膊，像是讨好一样蹭动。进入的过程缓慢且长久，整个进入身体后韦伯满足一般地吐出一口气来，习惯了尺寸的身体开始期待后续，穴口一张一合地吃着不断往里吸。

抽插的动作起初还算缓慢，浅浅地撞击着深处的软肉。快感便一阵阵如微弱的电流涌上来，舒服的低吟从喉咙里流出。逐渐地动作加快，阳具在肠壁里发出水泽的撞击声，抽插的幅度越来越大，原本的低喘变了声调，如啜泣般的呜咽变成呻吟。利爪探入口腔，指腹压着舌苔，迫使那喉咙发出更多不堪的声响，后穴的刺激越来越快，穴心的软肉甚至要被顶得发麻。前端的阴茎因快感而硬挺，韦伯的身体向来经不起太多刺激，饱胀的乳房再次喷出汁水，身前的床铺顷刻间泛起两团深色的水痕。

奶汁的香气四散开来，甜美如蜜。提着尾巴跟的爪移向腰跨，用力向下摁，不堪承受的身体整个倾倒在床铺上，只有臀还高翘着承受阴茎的肏弄。身体埋进柔软的床垫里，胸口紧紧贴着布料，肏弄顶撞让他的身体来回蹭动，棉质的布料不断折磨着娇嫩的乳粒。

“rider，不要，”韦伯耗尽力气哭叫，“慢点…”他软着嗓子，带着些许鼻音，乳粒传来的痛感和后穴的快感一起撕扯着他的神经。更多的是他的身体因性快感的刺激不受控制地开始泌乳，胸口的那片布料快要被浸透。

兽王敏锐的嗅觉早就被乳汁的甜蜜占据，他的爪可以握住那细瘦的窄腰和臀，原本缠绕着他的胳膊的尾巴也失去了力气，只得搭在他的手背上。艳红的穴口不断地吃着他的阴茎，抽出时外翻的媚肉在顶入时跟着向里吸，撞击穴心时更是贪吃地绞着他的龟头。他的阴茎将肠肉撑开，上面的肉粒如无数张嘴吻着他的柱身。

伊斯坎达尔先是整个人压住韦伯，瘦小的人在他怀里，背脊贴着厚实的胸膛，下巴抵在黑色的小脑袋上，偏过头便可吻到敏感的双耳。黑色的耳朵因性事的刺激再次立了起来，如安慰般舔着，让不住颤抖的身子缓和下来。

用手臂挽住韦伯的腰，带着人整个跪立起来，失去了床铺的依靠韦伯惊慌地叫了出来，他的后穴依旧吞吃着硕大的阳具，暴露在空气里的胸口因喷出的乳汁而闪着湿润黏腻的光泽。那两颗硬挺的乳粒还不时渗出奶水，顺着胸口的微微隆起的弧度淌下。

后穴被撞得发麻，快感一浪浪地撕扯他的理智。阴茎再次翘立期待着第二次射精，羞耻心使他落下泪来，呻吟变成哽咽。他能听到伊斯坎达尔野兽般的低喘，后背紧贴着结实的肌肉，强健的心跳如海浪击打礁石一样，如轰鸣传递给他的身体，这使他欣喜又害怕。

伊斯坎达尔低下头去叼那块细嫩的后颈皮，他的利齿轻易就能咬碎这脆弱的脖子，却依旧只是小心地舔舐。哺乳期的奶香混合着韦伯本身的味道传递给兽王，他安慰着怀里的人一起与自己进入最后的高潮。

硕大的阴茎用力地挤进最深处，软肉因刺激而绞紧。韦伯先一步射了出来。白浊的精液将原本濡湿的身体弄得更加混乱，腹部和阴毛上都拖挂湿液。高潮的余韵让他的身体紧绷，绞着体内的阳具，强烈的刺激让兽王疯狂。他的额角突起青筋，双手紧紧抱住怀里的人，低喘变成吼叫，腥浓的精液便注入湿热的后穴里，不断浇灌着颤抖的肠壁。

小穴承受不住的部分顺着交合处往下流，他们一同倒向床铺。疲惫感让韦伯失却了埋怨的力气，只能被大猫抱着撒娇。

“余觉得冬天又得摆国宴了。”

“伊斯坎达尔你这个笨蛋！”


End file.
